


Hooked On A Feeling

by stylescoalition



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Awkwardness, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Height Kink, Leashes, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Size Difference, Size Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: Baron is tall. AJ likes tall men. Shane also likes tall men. It leads to the start of a beautiful arrangement.





	1. Phenomenal Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> so i feel like baron/aj/shane is a nice threesome but baron/aj and shane/aj are also my two top aj ships so im biased
> 
> hopefully you guys appreciate this as much as i do :')

**August 24th, 2016**

 

With a low groan, Shane's nails dig into Allen's hips as he gives one last piston into his ass before shooting his load against his walls. He rolls his hips around to keep the pleasure lasting until his orgasm finally subsides. Allen moans low as his boyfriend comes inside him again for the night, arching his back and giving a sound that sounded almost like a purr, his nails dragging against the sheets.

“Mmm, one more, daddy, c'mon.” Allen pleads, flipping his hair back behind his shoulder and shaking his hips back and forth. “Can't be done with me yet.”

“That's the fourth time we've fucked.” Shane chuckles, though he stays inside Allen – much to Allen's pleasure. “Listen, there's nothing I love more than fucking you but I need a bit of a break. Gimme a bit to recover and then we can go at it again. Okay?”

Allen rolls his eyes and sighs. “I guess so.” He supposes they can't always fuck all through the night but Shane has been spoiling him quite a lot lately with sex. Allen's never had sex so good before like his sex with Shane. Shane just... well, he knows what he's doing. Knows exactly how to blow away Allen's mind that nobody else ever has before.

“As long as we get to do something that involves your cock in the next hour or so.”

“Allen, I'm a smart man. I'd _never_  deny you that.” Shane remarks as he leans down over Allen's back, proceeding to press soft kisses along his neck. “Mmm, but while we're taking a break... there is something I have to talk to you about.”

Allen closes his eyes with a hum, tilting his head and bringing his hair over to one side to give the older man more access to his neck. “Go ahead, I'm all ears.”

Shane moves his mouth by Allen's ear, kissing the lobe before he talks softly against it. “You know how you're absolutely _insatiable?_ Like you can't get enough sex?”

Allen grins and nods with a low chuckle, running his teeth along his bottom lip. “Can't get enough of sex with _you._ Fuck me so good, all the time, I don't ever want it to stop...” And then his eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Uh, is it a bad thing?” He thinks Shane would've liked how much of a slut he is for his cock but maybe Allen's wrong. No, he can't be wrong. Everybody should love how much of a cockslut Allen is.

“No no no, _definitely_  not. It's an amazing thing.” Shane purrs against his ear. “I just think... maybe we should...” He looks ahead at the headboard, narrowing his eyes in thought. “Well. What if we invited another person into the mix?”

 

And immediately Allen turns his head in an attempt to look up at Shane and when he can't look at him, he has to break away from his body to lie on his back. It sucks, not having Shane's cock inside him, but he kinda wants to look his boyfriend in the eyes if they're gonna talk about _threesomes_. Allen's no stranger to threesomes at all and he's actually thought about being double penetrated and he's a fan of being spit roasted, but...

“But I have _you.”_ Allen points out. “You're the best sex of my life. I mean... you've fucked me in ways nobody else has before.” And he only began to sleep around as much as he did because of Shane anyways, trying to fill in the hole that he left behind... but he never could find somebody who fucked him like Shane did. Or somebody he could have instant chemistry with like the kind he has with Shane.

“Now that we're together, I haven't really been thinking about anybody else like that. They're kind of a blur, honestly.” Well, okay, that's a bit of a lie. There is one person but only because Allen's curious about what sex would be like with somebody _that_  big. And he's had sex with big guys before, hell, Kevin Nash used to be a prominent fuckbuddy of his but this guy was unique. There's something about him that catches Allen's horny eyes.

“I'm not saying you have to.” Shane assures him as he moves to rest on his side by Allen, his elbow on the pillow with the hand supporting his head. “I'm completely fine just having it be us. But... it would be hot fucking you while somebody else is at the other end. Or even just me watching somebody fuck you. I just wanna see you completely turned on, I dunno, I can't explain it.” He shrugs, looking down at the bed as his other hand trails random patterns into the comforter. “It's silly, right?”

“No, _no_ , don't say that.” Allen says as he brings his hand over to grab Shane's on the comforter, intertwining their fingers together. “Just caught me by surprise. Never would've suspected it from you, you seem so clean.”

“Me? Clean?” Shane scoffs. “You knew how dirty I was the moment we first met in that locker room. And nobody clean does what I do to you on a daily basis.”

Allen grins, feeling a bit bashful. He's usually so confident with other guys when it comes to his sexuality but with Shane, he feels like a complete teenager again - a virgin going through the trials and tribulations of having sex for the first time.  “You got a point...” He sighs and rolls his eyes playfully before looking up at Shane with a smile. “Alright, I'll entertain you. I'm assuming you have somebody in mind?” Maybe it's a quick assumption, but Shane seems like the type to think over who he wants to fuck his hot boyfriend.

“There is, actually.” Shane says. “I look at him and then I look at you and it just looks _right_. And I know you kinda have a thing for big guys so-”

“Colin Cassady? Pretty sure he’s got a huge thing for Enzo.” Though he is hot... and huge but yeah, Allen doesn't fuck dudes that seem hopelessly in love with somebody else. Allen doesn’t wanna take advantage of them. 

“Nooooo.” Shane says, pursing his lips out as he says it. “Right track though. They both debuted around Wrestlemania time. No, this guy is big, tall, real good with his banter, has tattoos...” Shane raises his eyebrows.

“You sound like Vince.” Allen chuckles, opening his mouth to continue commenting about it but when he really takes in what Shane says, it all makes sense. When he thinks he knows who it is, his eyes widen and his mouth opens as he looks back up to the older man.

“Baron Corbin?”

“Yeah! You like him?”

Like him? Uh... yeah! That's the dude Allen was thinking about! God, yes, he would be so for that. Sure, Baron doesn't talk to people much but unlike the person he portrays on screen, Allen just thinks it's because he's shy. He seems like a real interesting person and he has a degree in Psychology which just proves it even more. Baron's hot and completely unlike anybody else Allen has ever seen before. And he's completely huge and probably has a huge dick so it's _perfect._

 

“You know what I think, Shane?” Allen asks.

“And what's that?”

“I think we should make this a reality.” Allen smirks, letting go of Shane's hand and moving so he could push the older man onto his back before straddling his hips. “Question is, how are we gonna convince him?”

“... I don't know.” Shane says, hands moving up to rest on Allen's thighs, moving up and down. “I was kinda hoping you would have something in mind.”

“Oh, because I'm so good at seducing people, right?”

“Well you _did_  seduce me when I came back so you have a pretty good track record.” Shane shrugs. And Allen shrugs too because he's pretty good at what he does. Who can resist him? And Baron might be shy but even shy people have their downfalls – it's just a matter of finding out which one it is so Allen can lay his claim and go in for the kill... though there's still a problem.

“True. But I've never seduced a shy person before. I'm always direct but I feel like it'll just scare him off.” Or maybe it'll do the total opposite and catch Baron's attention right away and bring him out of his shell! But Allen doubts it.

“How about we sleep on it? We don't gotta do it right now anyways – actually, I'd rather we do each other.” Shane smirks as his hands move back to grab Allen's ass, spreading the cheeks apart as he thrusts his hips against his opening. “How about you show daddy how much you want his cock?”

Allen licks his tongue along his lips slowly as he stares down at Shane with lust in his eyes and a mischievous expression making its way onto his face. “You don't have any idea how much I've been wanting to show my daddy how much I love his big, fat cock.” And then he reaches a hand back to grab Shane's cock, lining it up with his hole before he swiftly sinks down with a loud moan, his head throwing back in pleasure as he's filled to the brim.

 

Yeah, the idea of having a threesome with Baron and Shane can wait for them in the morning. Right now, Allen has more important things to do – his amazingly hot, older boyfriend.

* * *

**August 30th, 2016**

 

Allen and Shane peer around the corner of the lockers, spying on Baron as he gathers his things together. Baron had his own little place in the locker room, nothing that management gave him or anything, but something he just adapted for himself overtime. You don’t really fuck with a big guy like Baron - though Baron hasn’t had any altercations in the locker room. No, he’s just… quiet. Keeps to himself, and that’s respectable.

But it also makes it hard for him to be seduced.

 

“So how should I go in there?” Allen asks softly, looking up to Shane.

“Still not sure…” Shane purses his lips, narrowing his eyes at Baron. “I kinda thought you’d have thought of something by now.”

Allen huffs, looking back down to Baron. “I appreciate the sentiment but Baron’s a tough one to crack. Can’t just go up to him, start grinding my body on his and talk about how much I wanna ride his face.”

“Yeah… that’d be hot though. Are you sure you can’t do that? I think it’d work, it’d work for me anyways.” Shane shrugs.

“And we’ve been over this… what works on you won’t just work on-”

“Hey, you guys know I can hear you, right?”

Allen and Shane’s heads snap up when they hear Baron’s voice, finding themselves looking at Baron who had a pretty amused expression on his face.

 

“Did you… did you hear the part about-”

“How you wanna ride my face? Yeah. Can’t say I’m not flattered but there’s one problem with… whatever you guys are talking about.” Baron crosses his arms over his chest, looking back and forth between the older boyfriends. “And what is it anyways? I’d say it’s none of my business but considering my name was brought up… yeah, it is my business.”

“Well Shane. You wanna tell him or do you want me too?” Allen asks, looking over at Shane with a pointed expression.

“It’d sound a lot better coming from you. You’re hard to resist.” Shane gives Allen an equally pointed expression, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Alright, Allen, what’s going on? Or Shane, whatever, I just wanna know. Consider my curiosity peaked.” Baron raises an eyebrow, fingers tapping against his arms as he awaits some sort of answer for all this sitcom like shenanigans.

“Ahhh damnit, fine!” Allen huffs, looking up at the ceiling and gathering his thoughts together before he looks down to Baron. “Okay. So. Me and Shane… well, we’re together.”

“I know, you two walk around backstage like some new high school couple in their honeymoon phase. _Everyone_  knows.” Baron tells him.

Hey, Allen thinks they’re pretty cute together. And they only just met again in February this year after more than a decade of being apart so he thinks they have some right to be disgustingly sweet. But anyways!

“Right, so me and him are together. Obviously, we’re pretty happy. And our sex, well, that’s always great-”

“But…” Baron leans in.

“But what?”

“Your sex life is great, yet the both of you are in my locker room talking about how hot I am.”

“I’m getting to that!” Allen exclaims, holding out his hands. “Geez, kids these days-”

“I’m thirty one. And I’m taller than you.”

Allen smirks, flipping his hair back and giving Shane a knowing look before he walks on up to the lone wolf. “Exactly my point. You’re tall. And huge. And _hot,_ you know how to throw a guy around and that’s perfect for me and Shane.” He looks up at Baron, batting his eyelashes before his eyes glance over to his arms, raising a hand to gently grab his bicep. “We wanna spice it up some more. And we thought, well, why not add a big, hot guy like you to the mix?”

Baron looks down at Allen’s hand, blinking. Then he looks over at Shane, furrowing his eyebrows in thought before grabbing Allen’s hand and taking it off.

 

“So… you guys want me in like, a threesome? That’s why you’re here.”

“Yup! You got it.” Shane tells him, walking up right beside Allen and placing a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at Baron, grinning. “You’re incredibly hot and I wanna watch you fuck my boyfriend. Or assist me in fucking him, whatever you want. I just want you involved with us in some way.”

“And Baron…” Allen starts, looking back at Shane before he looks to the bigger man again, openly checking him out. Gosh, he was so tall… it was a nice fantasy in Allen’s mind, one that he could easily forget about but now that they’re standing here, so close, it’s all he wants now. Not that Shane’s dick isn’t enough for Allen, because it’s the absolute greatest thing on this earth, but Shane wants Baron too so the feelings they have are mutual and not wrong at all. They _both_  want a bit more.

“Baron, I can make you feel so good. Like nobody else ever has before - you’ve never had good sex until you’ve had sex with _me.”_ Way to be humble but he’s only speaking facts.

“You make a convincing argument.” Baron tells him, backing away. “Like I said though, one problem.”

“Oh? What’s wrong?” Shane asks, concerned.

“I’m asexual.” Baron says casually, shrugging his arms. “Not my thing.”

“Wh-What?” Allen asks, furrowing his eyebrows together. “So you don’t… you don’t want sex?”

“Nah.” Baron shakes his head. “Well, sometimes I do. But I’m not like, in a complete rush. It’s not that I don’t find you both attractive or anything, because the both of you are, and especially you, Allen. And you got a nice ass.”

Duh, of course his ass is nice. Tell Allen something he doesn’t know!

“But I’m just not sexually attracted. And I don’t wanna mix business with pleasure. Nothing personal, just… well, it’s me. Not you guys.”

It’s completely cliche but in this case, it actually makes sense. And Allen understands where Baron’s coming from because for the longest time, Allen thought he was aromantic - except he wasn’t, he was just _really_  into Shane and it ruined him ever developing feelings for anyone else. While it sucks that he and Shane were rejected, he’s not hurt, and it’d be rude of him to force Baron to have sex with them. It’s just not his thing.

 

“Hey Baron, it’s all good.” Shane nods. “And uh, sorry for… spying on you.”

Baron smirks, holding up a hand. “All good. Like I said, I’m flattered. Sorry I can’t be more of help to you guys but I doubt you two will have trouble finding somebody to… fill in the hole.” He rolls his lips back, holding in the laugh he so desperately wants to let out.

Did Baron just make a pun? Big, shy Baron? Oh no, he’s _cute_  too! It makes the rejection suck more because Baron’s totally perfect. Would’ve been the perfect third man in their threesome!

It’s okay though. There are other fish in the sea. Baron’s a wolf anyways and they don’t live in the sea last time Allen checked.

 

“These holes will be filled one way or another.” Allen sighs, turning around and grabbing Shane’s hand. “Come on, babe.”

The phenomenal couple leave the locker room together, wondering how they can get out of square one once more.

 

Nobody else really grabbed their attention like Baron did, who was so tall and... so tall! Seriously, he’s _huge!_  That’s his main appeal and exactly why Shane and Allen want to invite him into their bedroom. Though there is also the idea of getting to know the lone wolf and figure out exactly what he’s into… but as they learned tonight, Baron isn’t into anything.

Or is he?


	2. Lurking From Beyond

**September 6** **th** **, 2016**

 

Gray asexual is the term Baron actually likes to call himself but after the first few times he told somebody that and receiving too many questions and weird looks, he just took to calling himself a pure asexual. It's just annoying dealing with people, okay? He doesn't even see the big deal, so he's not into sex as much as everybody else! Big fucking whoop. He thinks there's better things to do, like ride his motorcycle and take walks through the mountains.

However, being gray asexual, it means he does experience sexual attraction... just rarely. And today, he experiences the rarely part because he _can not_  stop thinking about fucking the hell out of AJ Styles right in front of his boyfriend, in various positions in various places. Ever since Allen and Shane brought up the idea of a threesome to Baron, it's all he can think about. He rejected them at first, for the usual reasons, but then he went to bed and had a sex dream about Allen... and these sex dreams kept happening with each night after that.

But his attraction really became apparent when he was thinking about fucking Allen in the shower and got hard. And the only thought that was able to make Baron come were said thoughts about Allen.

So here he is after Smackdown concludes to find Allen to let him know his mind is changed. Shane is on his way to the set of Talking Smack and yeah, it'd be better if Shane were around for it but he can just tell Allen and he can relay the information back! Simple. Baron traverses the halls until he makes it the locker room, the door cracked open and the sounds of water rushing on the other side. Furrowing his eyebrows, he slowly peeks the door open more and takes a quick look inside, his eyes widening at the sight he sees from across the room.

A very naked Allen taking a shower, his body dripping wet and his fingers running back through his long, luscious brown hair.

This is a dream, right?

 

Baron swallows and looks behind him. Nobody seems to be coming to this locker room. Pursing his lips, he turns around to keep watch before he backs up into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Allen doesn't seem to notice, too engrossed in his shower and rinsing his hair. With a relieved sigh, Allen presses his hands on the shower tile and lulls his head back, the shower needles piercing his chest.

Baron hates to ruin such a lovely view but he really does need to talk to Allen about this... however, another thought enters his mind. Allen's the type of guy to be direct, isn't he? And he did talk about how much he wanted to ride Baron's face last week, along with other things. Is talking the right way to do this? Well, it's one of the right ways but not the most fun. With anybody else, what Baron's about to do might be suspect but with Allen, it just seems like the right course. Baron's never done this before but he's no stranger to trying new things.

Licking along his lips, he shrugs the black leather vest off his body and drops it to the bench, making his way further into the locker room and leaning against the wall that helps to divide the showers from the actual locker room. Baron clears his throat before speaking up.

 

“Hey, Allen.”

Allen suddenly turns around, chuckling softly when he realizes it's just Baron. “God, you scared me... hey uh, I thought I closed the door?”

“You didn't.” Baron smirks. “But that's alright, I was wanting to... discuss something with you. Mind if you get out of the shower so we can talk?” He crosses his arms over his chest, openly checking out Allen like Allen did to him a week prior.

His body really is phenomenal... it's so thick, but so tight and he obviously keeps in great ship. Allen has huge muscles but not so huge it looks out of place and as Baron said, his ass is amazing. That's not even opinion, that's straight up fact, like the fact that Allen's cock is just as thick as the rest of him. Not a flaw on his body at all – you may not like it, but this is truly what peak performance looks like.

Allen watches the way Baron studies him, a smirk slowly making its way onto his face. “Yeah, sure thing. Anything you want.” He turns the shower off and flips his hair back, walking over to grab the towel from the rack but Baron steps closer and stops his hand, shaking his head.

“You don't need that. Trust me.”

Allen blinks a few times, the smirk growing wider as he simply stays quiet, going past Baron and into the locker room, ass bouncing with each step.

“Well, you wanna tell me what's going on then? Why you decided to walk in on me showering? How you don't want me to cover myself up with a towel?” Allen asks, looking back at the taller man before he turns around to face him, dick standing tall.

Baron licks his lips again as he checks Allen out once more, but quickly this time before he stares into those deep blue eyes of him. “I'm gonna fuck you. I'm gonna fuck you on that couch over there, I'm gonna take a few pictures, and I'm gonna send them to Shane so he knows just how much his slutty boyfriend loves my cock. So get over there.”

Allen's eyes widen and he laughs in disbelief but despite his reaction, he begins to make his way to the couch. “Uh, I thought you said you were asexual?”

“I'm gray asexual.” Baron tells him, walking over to Allen and threading his fingers through his hair to tug hard, bringing a small whine from the smaller man. “Means I can experience sexual attraction sometimes but in certain conditions – and you happen to meet all of them. You gonna ask more questions or are you gonna get on that couch and do what I tell you?” He asks before roughly letting go of Allen's hair, throwing him over to the couch.

Allen breathes in deeply, lying sideways on the couch with his legs spread as he stares up at Baron. His eyes trail over Baron's body, swallowing to wet his suddenly dry throat. “You uh... y-you wanna fuck me, huh?”

“It's what I just said.” Baron says as he proceeds to undo his skinny jeans, making his way over to the couch and plopping down on top the cushions. “The more I thought about it, fucking you, the more I realized I _really_ needed to do it. Besides, pretty much everybody in the locker room wants a piece of you so if you guys come to me out of all people just to satisfy your slutty needs then I'm honored to fill in.”

And he's more than honored to fill in Allen's holes. Both of them.

 

Baron takes his hard dick out, blowing out a breath as the cool air hits his length before he whacks it back and forth. His other hand beckons Allen over, even snapping his fingers together to get his attention. “C'mon, you want it, you got it. Suck me off, get going.”

Allen nods quickly, dropping down to his hands and knees and crawling over to the taller man to immediately begin sucking him off. He moans around him, wasting no time in bobbing his head, a fast speed to show Baron just how great he is – he's pretty proud of his sexual prowess and he wants Baron to be the next one to reap the benefits. He hasn't been with another guy since getting together with Shane but it's the same exact deal, only this dick belongs to a different person.

Baron groans at the instant feelings of pleasure, lulling his head back for a brief moment before dropping it down to watch the beautiful sight below him. Allen was sucking him off like Baron was the last guy on earth, moaning like his cock had the greatest taste in the world. He kind of resembles a porn star, how experienced he is and how good of a job he's doing at making this such a hot display.

“You're just so good at sucking cock, huh?” Baron asks, looking over to the end table and grinning when he finds a phone. “Oh hey, this your phone? What if I used your phone to send Shane the pics, huh?” And he doesn't have Shane's number anyways... so Allen's phone's the best bet.

Allen looks over and pulls off Baron's cock with a nod, groaning before lapping at the head of his cock greedily. “Yeah, take those pictures. Show him how much of a slut I am.”

“You got it – get your mouth back down there, and be sure to look up at the camera. I want him to see that cock hungry look in your eyes.”

Allen goes back down and Baron turns on Allen's phone, not being able to resist the smile at his background – a picture of Allen and Shane sharing a kiss in front of the Eiffel Tower. They really are a cute couple and they seem incredibly happy at that too. The both of them were just kinky ass fuckers and there's nothing wrong with that. He slides it open to the main screen, selecting the camera and getting Allen's face perfectly in the shot.

 

“Alright, look up...” Baron says as a hand holds onto the back of Allen's head, the tattoos of his arm in frame so Shane knows who exactly Allen is sucking off. He takes the picture right when Allen looks up, taking a few more afterwards and nods his approval before setting the phone back down. Such a great picture too, one that Baron knows Shane will probably like – though he probably likes any picture Allen is in, the whipped motherfucker.

“God, I can't believe you're actually doing this... who's idea was this? Yours, right?”

Allen grins around his cock and pulls up, shaking his head before he jerks Baron's shaft to make up for the brief loss of his mouth. “Uh uh, it was his. He really wants to see me get fucked by somebody big, somebody tall like you. Honestly, I'm not really into the idea of a threesome and I'm pretty happy just doing it with him but once he said your name... I was all over it.”

“Saying I'm the only person you want for this?”

“Mmm, you're so smart.” Allen says. “That's exactly what I'm saying, big guy. I wouldn't want anybody else but there's just... something about you that drives me crazy.”

Really? Baron drives him crazy? But... why? Baron's aware that he has a weird effect on some people but Allen of all people? He's alright with his receding hairline? Or how about his stomach? His stomach actually looks fine by now, just don't ask the internet about it because they'll say different things. Who cares what the internet thinks though? Are they fucking Allen? Hell no! And they never will, because Baron is. And Shane, of course.

 

“Yeah? How so?” Baron asks, pushing Allen's hair out of his face when it falls into his eyes.

The older man grins and moves up onto his knees, his mouth right by Baron's ear. “You really wanna know?” He asks, his hand jerking Baron off faster.

Baron moans and nods, wrapping an arm around Allen's waist with his hand drifting down low over his ass. “C'mon, be a good boy tell me.”

Just because Baron's a gray ace doesn't mean he doesn't know how to have sex. He even has a few kinks himself, he just doesn't have sex very often and that's quite alright. But with Allen... oh man, he has to have sex with him. Just look at that ass! You can't possibly look at his ass and not wanna get inside it in some sort of way! Or his mouth, that pretty mouth that Allen runs a lot and which Baron just wants to shut him up with sometimes and doing it with his dick is a perfect way to achieve that, quite fun as well.

Allen moans for Baron's pleasure and flips his hair back, his hand slowing down for a teasing, agonizing pace. “I look at you and I want you to rough me up like Shane never could. He fucks me so good, every single time, and he gives me the best fucks of my life but you can throw me around and hold me like I'm nothing. You can tower over me and make me your bitch so easily and you can destroy me so quickly a-and I need it. I need _you_  and every single inch of your cock.”

Is that what Shane deals with every night? What a lucky dude. It's a miracle he doesn't just come in his pants every time Allen talks.

“So you wanna be dominated? Want me to fuck up your sexy body, Allen, that what you want?”

Allen whines and nods, pressing his body up against Baron's side. “Please, Baron... take me.”

He breathes in sharply and grabs the hand on his cock, throwing it off. Then Baron grabs onto Allen's hips tightly, digging his nails into the skin before pressing their mouths together in a crushing kiss with a low groan, completely taking over Allen's mouth. Allen moans greedily as their tongues meet, pushing it against Baron’s and his hands quickly moving up to hold onto his shoulders. His mouth presses in as hard as he can to meet the force of the bigger man’s, both of them determined to show the other what they’re capable of.

Though Baron already has a good idea of what Allen can do - which is a lot.

 

Their heavy makeout session goes on for a few more moments before they both have to pull away for air, Baron’s breath hot on Allen’s mouth. “You got any lube?”

Allen smirks, licking his lips clean with a nod. “Uh huh, in my bag. Want me to get it?”

“You’re smart. Go get that for me.” Baron lets go of Allen’s hips, smacking his ass rather hard and grinning at the small moan Allen lets out. What a pain slut - Baron’s totally into it.

Allen climbs off and goes over to his bag, grabbing the lube from within before returning to Baron and sitting right on his lap. He hands it over, Baron taking it easily. “How about you just lube up and fuck me? Less I wait, the better.”

“You really love cock, huh?”

Allen hums and shrugs, rising himself up on Baron’s lab while Baron pops open the cap. “You’re not complaining, are you? Usually Shane loves how much of a slut I am for it. Really, he loves anything I do…” Then, a rather fond smile makes it onto his face and he tucks a lock of hair back behind his ear. “Kinda loves me unconditionally, actually. And I love him the same way, never felt like that for anyone else.”

Baron looks up when Allen trails off, right as he begins to slather the lube over his shaft. “So how good does he fuck you? Refresh my memory.” He’ll never admit it, but it’s nice to see a couple that’s as in love with each other as them. Just seeing them walking down the hallway by each other’s side, you can sense the love radiating. So he gets that Allen is into him, gets that Shane wants him to fuck his boyfriend, but it still confuses him - everything seems so perfect already!

“Better than anyone else… hell, his dick kinda ruined everyone else for me.” Allen scoffs. “And there’s nobody else I really wanna fuck around with, which is weird because I was like, kind of a slut before me and him got together but that’s just how much he gets to me. But me and him both agree that a huge guy like you fucking me would be pretty damn hot.” He nods.

Baron purses his lips and nods, wiping the excess lube off on his pants before he grabs Allen’s hips again. “Guess that’s good enough for me.” Nice to know nothing bad is actually going on - they’re fucking Baron because they just want to, not to revitalize the sex in their relationship or… something. Baron gets it. He’s been with people who find his height a huge turn on, something about the difference in size and how easily Baron can dominate them… just like Allen said earlier.

 

He shifts their positions so Allen was lying down on the couch, pushing back the leg that was closest to the back of the couch so the lower half was situated over his shoulder, the hand of that arm pressing right on the couch cushions. Baron’s other hand holds onto his cock, lining it up with the smaller man’s hole. “So… ready to have another man in you?” Baron asks, looking up into Allen’s blue eyes and slowly licking along his lips.

Allen purses his lips out in a moan and nods. “Yeah, get that in me… wait, hold up!” He props himself up on both arms, nodding his head. “Behind you, grab my phone… film this for him, just a little bit though. Wanna give him a show but I also want you to focus on fucking me. _Hard.”_

Baron raises his eyebrows, grinning hugely with a laugh as he sits up and reaches back to grab the phone. “Alright, kinkier than I thought. So he’s really gonna get off on this?”

“Like crazy.” Allen chuckles, settling back on the couch and watching as Baron opens the camera. “Film my reaction to you sliding in. Then… just let your creativity shine.” He manages to shift his leg so it was now lying over the top of the couch instead of Baron’s shoulder, giving Baron an extra hand to film him with

“Kinda sounds like you’ve been filmed before.”

“I haven’t, and after a good friend of mine had some pictures of him leaked, I never planned on it.” Allen reveals. “I like to think I have an eye for this stuff though… and it's really gonna make Shane happy and I love doing that for him.”

Now _that_ surprises Baron. Glad to know he can be the first for this! He believes Allen when he says he might have an eye for this because he’s basically a pornstar, might as well be. Walks like one, talks like one… certainly sucks cock like one.

 

“Well let’s do it your way then. Gonna push in real soon, better be ready.” Baron aims the camera right at Allen’s face, breathing in deeply as his other hand guides himself to push into Allen’s hole all the way.

On the camera, Allen’s eyes slowly flutter shut and his head throws back with a loud, long moan until Baron bottoms out inside him. “So big, fuck…” He gasps.

“Am I bigger than Shane?”

That makes Allen breath out a laugh, opening his eyes and looking into the camera, shaking his head. “No… so close though. A bit longer though, definitely.”

Alright, that works for him. Feels good to beat Allen’s boyfriend out in some way. Baron chuckles lowly as he begins with steady thrusts, knowing he doesn’t need to build up a speed to get Allen used to it - big cocks are what he’s accustomed to. Soft groans leave Allen’s mouth with each thrust and right before Baron begins talking again, he pushes his hair back.

“Oh, we should tell your boyfriend who’s fucking you right now, huh? Go ahead, baby, tell him who’s fucking your sweet ass right now.” Baron says, looking up to Allen.

Allen flips his hair back and stares into the camera again, narrowing his eyes slightly for that sexy, seductive look and his mouth parted open, conveying an emotion of pure lust. “Daddy, you wanna know who’s fucking me right now? We’ve talked about this before - remember what you said? How you wanted to see me get fucked by him? Fucked so hard, so fast? God, you wanted him to completely wreck my body, while you watch… well, Baron’s finally fucking me.”

“And you feel so damn good too. You’re so _tight,_ I bet Shane loves how tight you are, huh?” Baron asks, moving his free hand up to grab Allen’s shoulder, closest to the couch. Allen’s the tightest person he’s ever been in as well, and the hottest. Yeah, Baron made a good decision deciding to fuck Allen. He doesn’t really know Allen too well but he does know that he has a nice face and a nicer ass and Baron is all over it.

Allen nods and chuckles, looking down between them to watch Baron’s cock slide in and out. “Uh huh, he does, don’t you, daddy?” He looks to the camera. “Loves my tight ass so much, filling me up with his big, fat cock and loading me up with his hot come - but I know he’s not gonna mind you doing the honors tonight.” Allen looks to Baron again.

“That’s right, you’re mine tonight. And I’m gonna do what he wants and I’m gonna wreck your body and make sure you never forget what I did to you tonight.” Baron’s not gonna forget it either. How can he forget somebody like AJ Styles? He’s… he’s such a character. “Now say bye to daddy, I got a lot to do to you right now - that was just a sneak peek of what he’s gonna get when I fuck you tomorrow. In front of him.”

Allen’s breath hitches, blinking a few times like he wants to say something about it but instead he just nods and gives the camera his attention again. “I’ll see you soon, daddy. After Baron fills me up, I’m gonna go back to our hotel room and get filled up by you. Love you.” And then he blows a kiss, winking before Baron ends the video and sends it directly to Shane. Once it’s sent, Baron sets the phone back on the end table and looks down at the man he’s fucking for a few moments, stilling his thrusts before pulling out completely.

 

“H-Hey, what are you-” But Allen is cut off when Baron puts a finger to his lips, making him pout.

“Do you really think I’m gonna do something so tame as to fuck you on the couch?” Baron scoffs and shakes his head, grabbing Allen’s hand and pulling him up. “There are perfectly good lockers to fuck you up against.” They have a height difference, they should make use of it! Missionary seems too basic for Baron anyways - actually, he prefers it when people ride him but hey, wall sex is hot and it shows Allen _exactly_ what he can do.

Allen’s body tenses and a smirk slowly makes its way to his face, very pleased with the turn of events. “I won’t complain then. So what, you just want me to turn around, spread my legs and-”

“Haha, no, I’m not doing that. Wrap your arms around my neck.”

“Er, why?”

“How about you stop talking and do what I say? Or do I gotta shove my dick down your throat again?”

Allen swallows, cheeks heating up at just how much those words turned him on. He stays silent, only nodding as he does what Baron says and wraps his arms around his neck. However, he doesn’t expect Baron to suddenly kneel down and wrap his arms around the back of his thighs, suddenly lifting him up into the air and rushing him back into the lockers with the cool metal pressing on his skin. Wide eyed, Allen stares at Baron with the breath knocked out of him (metaphorically and literally).

“What’s wrong, wasn’t expecting that?” Baron asks, smirking as he checks out Allen’s reaction. He doesn’t look so cocky anymore, looks… a bit nervous, and it’s actually pretty hot. Everything he does is fucking hot, even makes standing look hot, makes breathing look hot and yeah, okay, he can see why Shane is so whipped for him now. “Thought you wanted to be manhandled, baby?”

“I-I do, god yes, I do.” Allen nods quickly, looking down between them for a brief moment before he stares into Baron’s eyes. “Just… well, last time I had sex like this was like, over a decade ago. Only fucked one other guy your size before.”

“So how much does it turn you on to be fucked by someone like me?”

“Turns me on as much as it does when Shane fucks me.” He admits, biting over his lower lip. “N-Now are you gonna talk to me or are you gonna fuck me like I want?”

Baron chuckles and nods. “Alright, be patient. Good things come to those who wait.”

Allen rolls his eyes. “Trust me, I’ve done _enough_  waiting for a lifetime to warrant being impatient now.”

 

Eh, yeah, okay, Baron’s not sure what Allen’s waited for but he’s nearing forty years old so Baron will cut him slack. He doesn’t wanna wait too much longer either. So he doesn’t reply, just unceremoniously lowers Allen back onto his whole length and groans at the nails he feels digging deep into his shoulders - that’s gonna leave a mark for sure. He wonders if anybody will notice… and if anybody will suspect that he fucked Allen. Probably not, they all assume Allen and Shane are monogamous with each other which is a fair assumption to make.

It’s actually pretty hot being the dirty secret.

 _“Fuck,_ I do mean it when I say you’re big.” Allen breathes, pressing his head back against the lockers. “Feels fucking great though, come on, fuck me. Fuck me hard, show me what you got.”

“Oh yeah, you think you can handle it? It looked like you might’ve not been able to handle it when I picked you up, are you sure?” And to make matters worse, he fucks Allen with slow thrusts just to rile him up - Allen’s not the only one who can tease.

“Yes, I can _fucking_  handle it, now fuck me and don’t stop until you’re coming inside me. Think you can handle _that?”_

Yup. Baron can so handle that. Looks like teasing Allen brings out the confidence again! His thrusts stop, he doesn’t say a word, but moves his mouth by Allen’s neck so he can begin to bite at it as he fucks him with hard, quick thrusts like the smaller man wants. He wants it hard, then he’s got it. Baron’s teeth dive deep in Allen’s skin, Allen crying out loudly at pleasure and the dull stinging in his neck.

“Y-Yeah, just like that…” Allen breathes, closing his eyes. One hand holds onto the back of Baron’s head, a tight grip on his hair to press Baron’s face more into his neck, his other hand still holding onto the back of his shoulder. “Oh yeah, y-yeah, so good… you’re so good, don’t stop.”

Baron begins to suck on the crook of his neck, doing it hard and pulling away when he knows he’s left a prominent mark. He’ll only leave one hickey there, besides, there’s plenty of teeth marks all over. Not like it’s gonna be the only mark he’ll leave on Allen’s skin, there’s still the way his nails dig into Allen’s thighs - though these are gonna be covered by Allen’s tights, Shane will see them.

 

Once he approves of the assault he’s done to the smaller man’s neck, Baron’s mouth moves by Allen’s ear and he groans lowly against it. “Damn right, I’m good. You love being fucked like a whore, don’t you? Like being used, like some toy? Tell me I’m right.”

“Y-You are, you _so_  are.” Allen nods, practically mewling with delight when Baron catches onto his prostate and proceeds to hit it with each of his reckless thrusts. “M-Me and Shane go slow sometimes, we make love but it always feels the best when he fucks me like I’m just some hole for him to use. Like I’m nothing and _I love it._ And I love _this_ , you fucking me s-so hard and picking me up and throwing me around like I don’t matter.”

“What does Shane think of me and him fucking you at the same time? He ever talk about that with you?” I mean, that seems like an important thing to be discussed before you and your boyfriend decide to seduce somebody together. Baron’s not sure what the terms and conditions of it are… he and Allen live vastly different sex lives.

“M-Might’ve mentioned it.” Allen moans, scraping his nails against Baron’s skin and panting more the closer he becomes. He and Baron both are reaching their orgasm slowly but surely and they both know it’s only gonna be a few minutes until this hot, tense feeling tips over into explosive pleasure.

“Never been… double penetrated before but it’s such a big fantasy of mine. Is that what you two are gonna do to me?”

“We’ll do whatever you want.” Baron says, pressing a big, wet kiss right against Allen’s jaw before he talks into his ear again. “I’m all for filling your hole up alongside him. Feel you squirming on top of me, riding me while your daddy fucks you from behind. You’d be good for us, wouldn’t you? Take it like the whore you are?”

“Y-Yes, I promise.” He rolls his lips back, biting down hard before breathing out harshly. “I’ll be whatever you guys want me to be. The best slut you two can ask for.”

“And looks like this slut is gonna make me come real soon.” Baron groans, moving to press his forehead against Allen’s and looking down between them to watch as he moves in and out quickly. “Don’t think I’ve ever came so quick before but you’re so hot, you’re so tight, I can’t help myself. You gonna come with me? Think you can do that? Shouldn’t be a problem for a slut like you.”

“I will, n-no problem at all.” Allen shakes his head, watching Baron’s mouth as the breaths fall, hot breaths that grow more ragged the closer Baron seems to get. It’s almost intoxicating, watching him work… getting to know this side of the lone wolf is something Allen never would’ve anticipated but he knows some of it now and he wants to know _more._

“P-Please, come in me… soon, I need it… n-need you.” He licks over his lips with a gasp, tugging hard at Baron’s head. “C’mere, kiss me.”

“What?” Baron asks, looking up into Allen’s eyes. The way Allen’s looking at him… he’s not sure what kind of look it is but it’s totally turning him on but he just wants to know _why_  Allen suddenly wants to kiss him.

“Just kiss me... please. Don’t think that should be hard for you, right?” They stare into each other’s eyes, Allen frequently looking back and forth between Baron’s eyes and mouth. The tension increases, the heat in this room becomes much more apparent, the only sounds being that of Baron’s thrusts.

 

Okay, well if he puts it like _that_ , Baron just won’t ask questions… right now. So he does it. Baron succumbs to this tension increasing between them and presses their lips together, surprised at how relieved Allen sounds when their lips meet again. Kissing Allen is nice and he tastes amazing, probably the best kiss Baron has ever had, but he doesn’t wanna get sucked in. He doesn’t think he will but arrangements like these are danger by design and have a high chance of going south. But with Allen and Shane, Baron can’t really see that happening.

He only sees the start of a very fun arrangement.


	3. Here Comes The Lone Wolf

 

Shane watches the footage that was sent to him on his phone once more, palming over the erection in his jeans that’s been a mainstay ever since he watched this backstage. It took all of his power not to drag Allen into the nearest locker room and fuck his brains out, speak filth into his ear about the man that fucked him but he had to save it for the hotel room.

Also, he wants to give Allen’s ass a break because Baron has a pretty big cock. Shane’s cock is nice and thick but Baron’s appears longer from that video and long cocks have a different set of problems.

He hears the shower turn off, knowing Allen was gonna enter the room again soon to start on the next part of his fun for tonight. Shane grabs the collar and leash that was sitting on the bed and stands up, looking straight ahead at the bathroom door as he waits patiently for Allen to come out. Soon enough, Allen steps out of the bathroom, completely naked and completely hard.

 

“Did a good job tonight getting Baron to fuck you.” Shane says, slowly stepping up to his boyfriend. “Told you he wouldn’t be able to resist your charms.”

“But he’s asexual. I didn’t think he’d be able to even fall victim to my charms…” Then Allen smirks, meeting Shane halfway. “But he did. And then he fucked me, and he fucked me so good and so _hard,_ just like you said he would, daddy. You’re so smart.” He leans up to kiss Shane, moaning softly as Shane kisses back.

What, like it was a coincidence the locker room door for Allen was open? With Allen showering totally naked? Haha, everything happens for a reason! Shane’s pretty proud of himself for thinking of this because usually Allen’s the smarter one when it comes to sex and setting it all up - they were both smart in their own ways.

“And you’re so sexy.” Shane whispers against his lips before he suddenly turns Allen around. “Now don’t move, gotta put this collar on you. You think Baron’s gonna show up to our hotel room later tonight?”

“Mmm, I told him too.” Allen says, dropping his head forward so Shane can clasp the black leather collar adorned with silver studs around his neck. “Said if he wanted more fun with me to come to our hotel room later, texted him the room number and where to find it and everything.” Once the collar is around his neck, Allen brings his head back up and runs his fingers along the leather.

“Would you mind if Baron saw this collar around your neck, baby boy?” Shane whispers into Allen’s ear, his hand trailing down the leash and gripping it before giving a tight tug which makes Allen gasp. “Should he see how much of a kinky slut you are?”

“H-He already does, daddy.” Allen grabs onto his collar, sighing with relief when the grip on the leash loosens. “Told him what I wanted… how I wanna be double penetrated.” He swallows and turns his head to look up at Shane, slowly licking along his lips. “How I wanna feel the both of you in me and filling me up. Riding you while he fucks me from behind. Or the opposite, I don't care how."

“Is that so?” Shane asks, raising an eyebrow. “Would you be a good boy for us? Will you moan all pretty for him like you do for me? It’s only fair you show our guest a good time.”

“O-Of course, daddy, you know I would.” Allen turns around to face Shane, fisting his hands into his shirt. He bites his lips and looks down between them at Shane’s erection and Shane knows that look in Allen’s eyes.  His usually light blue eyes go darker when he’s overcome with lust and his lips part open, breath hot as the sight in front of him almost becomes too much. Does Allen even remember what he just said to Shane a few seconds ago?

Shane lets go of Allen’s leash, bringing his hands down to his own pants so he can being undoing them. “See the way you look right now… you wanna suck me off, do you?”

Allen nods, swallowing and running a hand back through his hair. “Uh huh…” He looks up into Shane’s eyes, a bit hopefully. “You’ll let me, right? Please, daddy?”

Shane opens his mouth to answer but they’re both cut off by the door knock. A smirk makes its way onto Shane’s face and he looks down to Allen, waggling his eyebrows. “Better hope that’s your new friend. He can watch you suck me off.” He grabs the leash and tugs gently on it to bring Allen forward for a gentle kiss before he walks over to the door - Allen following behind on the leash, like he’s supposed to.

Shane peers through the peephole and oh, there he is! The big bad lone wolf himself, Baron Corbin! This night just got infinitely better.

“Looks like your new friend is here.” Shane looks back to his boyfriend. “Think you’ll mind sucking me off in front of him?”

Allen scoffs and flips his hair back, walking right by Shane and holding onto his arm. “I’d mind if I _wasn’t_  able to suck you off in front of him. Now c’mon, invite him in.”

Shane’s never done this before, a threesome that is. But Allen has so he’ll just follow his lead. He nods at the younger man before grabbing the knob and opening the door to greet Baron with a smile.

 

“Good evening, Baron.”

“And a hello to you too, Shane.” Baron says as he walks right in, smirking down at Allen. “And it’s very nice to see you again, baby.” He rolls his lips back, studying Allen’s body and looking over to Shane. “So? Are there any rules or anything I should follow?”

Shane shakes his head. “Not really, he’s all yours for the night like he is mine. Just don’t make him do anything he doesn’t wanna do and we’re golden. Allen? Come.” He looks back at his boyfriend, tugging on his leash to motion for him to follow as they make their way back to the bed.

“So what are we doing first?” Baron asks, crossing his arms over his chest as he watches the couple.

“Well my gorgeous baby boy was about to suck me off until you came in.” Shane says, snapping his fingers and pointing at the ground in front of him, Allen quickly dropping to his knees to finish undoing Shane’s jeans. “That okay?”

“Definitely, I wanna see what you guys get up to.” Baron says as he pulls up a chair, sitting down and making himself comfortable.

When Allen pulls Shane’s cock out from their confines, Shane’s happy to not have any performance anxiety. Not that he thought he would, he performs for a living but having sex in front of another person is _very_  different than wrestling or talking in front of thousands of people.

Shane has the leash in one hand and the other hand goes down to run back through Allen’s hair. “C’mon, suck daddy off. Show Baron how you do it to me.”

Allen looks over at Baron, eyes set on him as he wraps his mouth around Shane’s first few inches. He sucks him slowly, teasingly, but this blowjob is only gonna be an added hot sight for what the real attraction is - because soon, one of Allen’s hands trail down behind him and to his ass, two fingers sliding inside with a small moan releasing from the man’s mouth and sending vibrations through Shane’s cock.

Shane moans at the vibration, tightening his grip in Allen’s hair for a brief moment before the hand drops back to his side. He wraps some of the leash around his hand, looking over to Baron. “See how he can’t get enough? The slut’s sucking me off but he still needs something to fill his other hole - there’s no pleasing him.”

Baron chuckles, resting his arms back behind his head. “Yeah, he’s definitely a slut. You got lucky with him though, he seems like the perfect toy.”

“Oh trust me, he is. Aren’t you, baby?” Shane looks down to Allen.

Allen looks back up, nodding and pulling off, jerking Shane off quickly to make up for the lost of his mouth. “I’m whatever you want me to be, daddy.”

“And I want your mouth back around my cock, get going.” Shane tugs the leash, causing Allen to whine before he’s back to sucking Shane off. “Yeah, he’s good though, isn’t he? You have fun with him earlier?”

“Mmhm.” Baron nods. “After I sent you that clip, I picked him up and fucked him against the locker. Little whore moaned the whole time, begged for me to come inside him. And after I came in him, set him back down on the couch, I licked all the come back into him until he was begging me to stop.” He chuckles lowly, hearing the moan Allen gives as he describes it. “Yeah, you like us talking about you like this, don’t you? He gets off on humiliation, does he?”

“A little bit.” Shane smirks, moaning low and long when Allen suddenly deepthroats him. He rests his head back, closing his eyes to bask in the feeling until Allen resumes the quick bobs of the head. Allen’s fingers furiously thrust in and out of him and he seems desperate to keep himself open - a good mindset to have considering he’s gonna have two cocks in him later. “He’s so cocky, so sure of himself but he likes to be brought down to earth every once in awhile - with you here, we can definitely make sure of that.”

Allen continues to suck off Shane expertly for a few more minutes, putting on a show for their very tall guest and locking eyes with Baron every so often to keep him interested - though Baron seems pretty interested without having to look into his eyes. For Baron, he has the front seat to a very hot porno, one that he’ll have the pleasure in partaking in very soon. He has three fingers inside him now, keeping up the fast pace but purposefully missing his prostate - no, that's Shane and Baron’s job to hit it.

Shane tugs on the leash, grabbing a handful of Allen’s hair to pull him off. Then he releases the leash, grabbing his cock so he could slap the head of it against Allen’s willing lips. “You love tasting my cock, don’t you? As long as you get even a _hint_  of a taste, that’s good enough for you - how’d I get so lucky with you, darling?” His tone gets sweeter at the end, a contrast to the rough mood going on.

Shane lets go of his cock and frames Allen’s face in his hands before dropping to his own knees and kissing his boyfriend harshly, groaning into his mouth and groaning more when Allen’s hands grip tightly onto his shoulders. Allen presses his tongue into Shane’s mouth with a moan, battling his tongue until he gives up control rather quickly to let Shane take over his mouth. Shane bites and sucks at his lips, turning them even more red and swollen then they already were, and their tongues twirl around each other in a sloppy, near pornographic display - they have to put on a show after all, more than they usually do.

 

_“I love you, daddy.”_ Allen whispers against Shane’s mouth when they pull away for air, looking desperately into his eyes. “I need you so bad, please, _please_ -”

“Shh, baby, relax, you’re gonna get me. You will.” Shane nods, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to Allen’s lips to calm him. “But we have to give our guest a good time. That’s fair, isn’t it? Besides, if it weren’t for you then Baron wouldn’t even be here right now.” Shane grins, looking over to Baron’s direction. “Go on, it’s okay. I’ll be watching, you know I won’t let you out of my sight.”

Allen swallows, nodding and looking over Baron’s way. He flips his hair back and looks Baron up and down, taking in his size. He takes a deep breath and stands up, slowly walking over to the tallest man in the room. “So… you still want me?” Allen asks, looking right up into Baron’s eyes.

“Just as bad as I did earlier.” Baron says as he leans down to grab Allen’s leash, running his finger along it before tugging Allen completely towards him. “You gave me a good show so it’s about time we do the same for your daddy. Don’t you wanna do that for him? Make your daddy happy?”

Ooh, Baron is so _smart_. Look at him, using psychology to get Allen to do his bidding! Baron is a lot more than just his size and Shane does see some actual potential in him. He knows Baron can do great things in the WWE, all he has to do is stay on the path he’s on and he’ll go places - perhaps win the Money in the Bank one day and go on to steal the WWE title! Maybe even feud with Allen… and _that_  would be a sight to see.

Allen nods, standing completely open and vulnerable in front of the much more dominant man. “Of course I do - all I want is to make daddy happy.” He looks back towards Shane, as if he’s searching for his approval, his fingers on one hand trailing against his leash. “I think the best way to do that,” Allen gives Baron his attention again as he uses the other hand to grab Baron’s shoulder, steadying himself as he climbs up onto the man’s lap, “is to fuck myself on that thick cock of yours. He’s always wanted me to act like his own personal pornstar, after all.”

“Well you got the looks and skills of one.” Baron comments as he wraps an arm around Allen’s waist, the other hand roughly grabbing onto his hair to yank his head, bringing a loud whine from Allen’s mouth. “Hey, Shane, mind if I mark up your boy?” He asks.

“You don’t need to ask me.” Shane tells him, going over to sit on the bed so he can watch the two play. “Do what you wanna do. He’s just as much my slut tonight as he is yours.”

Baron smirks and nods his approval before he latches onto Allen’s neck, sucking at the skin harshly. Allen moans and digs his nails into Baron’s shoulders, eyes falling shut as he allows himself to take in this pleasure - he always loves being marked up, loves going out and having others know how much of a dirty slut he is. Shane’s always happy to indulge in his exhibitionism and he’s glad that Baron seems to share that kink.

Baron sucks a few more marks onto Allen’s skin before pulling his mouth off, and then he presses their lips together in a grueling kiss, continuing to tug on that long hair. Allen’s hands move to frame Baron’s face, a low, guttural noise into Baron’s mouth as Baron’s tongue quickly dominates his own, taking his mouth for his own gain. The fingers on Allen’s back dig into his skin, dragging downwards to grab a handful of his amazing, bubbly ass, meanwhile Shane is watching with the biggest hard on he’s ever had in a long time. The way Baron effortlessly manhandles his boyfriend and does it in a way like he and Allen have done it numerous times before sends a spark of adrenaline up Shane’s spine - makes him think Baron is exactly the perfect man for this arrangement of theirs.

Shane unzips his jeans with a shuddering breath, standing up from the bed and backing away, though he never tears his eyes away from the hot sight in front of him. “You can fuck him now if you want. I don’t mind.”

Baron slowly pulls away from Allen’s lips, leaving a contrasting soft kiss to the plush lips before averting his eyes to Shane. “Yeah? You think the slut can take it already? I was gonna warm him up a little but-”

“Trust me, Allen can take it.” Shane tells him. “Can’t you, baby boy?”

Allen nods quickly, squeezing Baron’s legs with his own. “Yeah, you can fuck me right now. We don’t gotta warm up to it - just slide yourself in me and go, like you did earlier.” He flips his hair back and looks towards Shane, eyes darkening over with wanton desire. “It’s about time I show daddy how much of a pornstar I can be for him.”

Shane swallows as he sees that heated look in Allen’s eyes, a secondary need to rush on over and pull Allen off of Baron’s lap for himself. No matter how much he might want to watch this, there’s always gonna be an underlying streak of possessiveness, especially when Allen looks at him in one of the many sexy ways that he does. But he wants to see this. Oh yes, he _needs_  to see Allen get his ass wrecked by the big, bad, Baron Corbin. It’s one thing watching it on his phone, it’s another to see it in person.

 

“Then go on, get on the bed, you two.” Shane says, motioning towards it. “Show me what you guys got.”

“Hop off, slut.” Baron slaps Allen’s ass, Allen immediately climbing off his lap from reflex. However, he’s not going quick enough for Baron’s liking so Baron slaps his ass once more before downright pushing him onto the bed. “Damn, you’re slow. Thought you were wanting to make daddy happy, huh? Get your ass up there, boy, hands and knees, like the bitch you are.”

Baron certainly has no qualms about being sinister either, which is good because Shane tends to be more on the caring side. He definitely has his cruel moments but with Baron, it seems so natural. Shane has to remind himself that they’re all just playing characters, that Baron really isn’t _this_  mean - actually, he’s a pretty nice guy, just looks the part of menacing.

Allen does as Baron says, but not without rubbing at his ass that Baron just harshly spanked. He gets into position but Baron is quick to get behind him, grabbing Allen’s hair and pushing the side of his face down into the mattress and Allen becomes acutely aware of the pulsating heat pressing against his ass - Baron must’ve undone his pants while Allen was getting situated, a good thing because Allen wants it _now._ What do you expect from a cockslut like him?

“How bad you want it?” Baron asks, slapping his cock a few times against Allen’s ass.

“Real bad.” Allen breathes, the way his face was pressed against the mattress allowing him to look directly into Shane’s eyes. “Want you to fuck me like the nasty slut I am. Make it hurt, make me cry, make me _scream,_ make me never forget it.”

“I’ll make sure to do all of that.” Baron assures him, not even wasting another second as he unceremoniously shoves into Allen, tearing a loud cry from him - close enough to a scream! Baron can sort of half check that box off. “Don’t think I’ve ever fucked somebody as slutty as you before… and definitely not as hot either. You picked a good one, Shane.” He chuckles lowly, looming over Allen’s back and nipping at his earlobe. “Your daddy’s good to you, huh? Letting you screw around with other men right in front of him. You love him so much, don’t you?”

Allen nods immediately, rolling his lips back with a small whimper. “I-I do, I love my daddy so much. I’d do anything for him… and do anyone.” His voice goes low with the last part of his sentence and Shane’s cock stirs at the implications. Shane shoves his hand into his boxers, a lot more freeing now that his pants are undone, and he slowly begins to jerk himself off - they haven’t fucked yet but he’s already excited to see what will unfold. Baron’s proven to be quite good with his words so he’s hoping the same is true for his actual abilities.

“You gonna let Baron do you now, baby?” Shane asks. “Have him fuck you? Don’t keep me waiting too long.”

“Daddy, I’d never keep you waiting.” Allen shakes his head, his eyes fluttering shut with a mewl as Baron begins slow, long drags of his hips, in and out. Looks like Baron was quick to get the message - he’s so good at taking instructions, surprisingly. Allen just manages to squint his eyes open, just so he can keep up the eye contact with his boyfriend, and they open more when Baron lets go of his hair.

Allen pulls his head up, taking a deep breath as he spreads his legs out just a tad more. “You really want me to put on a show for you, daddy?”

“You know I do, baby boy, wanna see just how slutty you really are.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Fuck yeah, show off for me.”

Allen nods, his fingers curling into the comforter below him as he pulls himself up off of Baron’s dick some before he begins to fuck himself back on the bigger man’s cock. He moans as he pushes back onto Baron’s cock, taking all of his length and moving his body quickly. One hand holds himself up while the other hand is constantly pushing his hair back but one thing always stays the same - the never ending eye contact with Shane.

 

“You like his cock, baby?” Shane asks, watching Allen’s ass go back and forth on the other man’s dick.

“Oh yeah, daddy.” Allen purrs, pushing himself back so his ass was nestled perfectly against Baron’s hips before he begins to roll his hips around, head throwing back as the pleasure from the constant prostate stimulation slowly invades his senses. “God, and he feels so _good_  in me, he feels me up so fast…”

“Yeah, fuck yourself back on that cock.” Baron groans, spanking Allen’s ass while his other hand moves to grab Allen’s leash, giving it a gentle tug as a reminder to the smaller man about who’s in charge. “Don’t get too used to it though, I’ll let you have your fun now but I’m gonna start fucking you real soon.”

Allen breathes in deeply when the collar presses on his throat, knowing that’s a sign he should relent but the devious look he gives Shane shows that he’s not going to become fully submissive again just yet. “Are you now? What if I’m not done having my fun? What if I all I wanna do is just fuck myself on you? Not even give you the chance to start fucking me as hard as you claim you can?”

And there he goes, on his little power trip. Always annoying in the heat of the moment but afterwards, there’s a great pride in bringing Allen back down to earth. Once you give Allen a tiny bit of power, it takes a lot to push him back into the other side and Shane is very curious as to how Baron is gonna deal with it.

Allen smirks and flips his hair back, stopping the rolls of his hips so the entirety of Baron’s cock was sheathed inside him, not moving or doing much of anything - entirely an act to tease him. Shane can’t help the hint of a grin that appears on his face, his eyes moving to Baron as he watches the lone wolf visibly contemplate how to deal with Allen’s sudden change in behavior.

“What’d you say to me, bitch?” Baron asks, gritting his teeth as he pulls right out of Allen, giving that collar a hard tug and scooting on his knees by Allen’s side. “You think you can talk to me like that, like you do to anyone else?” He demands, narrowing his eyes almost threateningly.

Allen hisses in pain at how sudden that tug was but he doesn’t let it deter him one bit. He likes the pain anyways so it’s not a demotivator, or a motivator, but rather a small obstacle and Allen is good at clearing those. He stares up at Baron, turning to lie on his back and he gives him the most confident, most annoying looking smile that Baron’s ever seen in his damn life - makes him wanna wipe it right off his smug face but he wants to see what Allen has to say first.

“What’s a matter? You thought I’d just easily give in?” Allen raises an eyebrow, scoffing. “I like to have some _fun_  first. I-”

Allen stops talking because Baron decides then and there to smack him right across the face and Allen falls back totally on the bed with a whine, and a surprised moan as Baron yanks on his collar once more.

“No, you don’t get to do that shit to me. Look at me, _look at me when I’m talking to you.”_ Baron demands, pulling the leash towards him as to urge Allen up onto his knees, looking right at Baron with that devious look in his eyes slowly vanishing and ebbing its way into a look of fear almost. “You gave in real easily when I fucked you in that locker room earlier, did every single thing I asked. But you think cause your daddy’s here that you can get away with acting like a spoiled brat to me?”

“N-No, that’s not-”

Baron smacks him again, pointing a finger to Allen with his other hand. “Don’t talk back to me, you know I’m telling the truth. You know what? I was wanting to put on a show for your daddy but if you’re gonna act like a brat, I think it’s time we get him involved with us. Clearly you need more than one person to tame you. Shane, get over here.”

Shane’s the oldest in the room right now and has the most power out of the three of them but even he’s shaken by Baron’s orders. Dude can easily command a room! Also he isn’t going to say no to fucking his boyfriend. It would’ve been nice to continue watching and actually see them fuck but there’s always going to be other times - and his hard on is aching immensely and he needs to get it inside Allen, like, ASAP.

 

“He can be a bit of a brat sometimes.” Shane says as he pushes his jeans all the way down along with his boxers, leaving him in just his shirt and nothing else. “You’re handling him perfectly though, nice job.”

“Da-daddy, no.” Allen pleads, looking to Shane for help and gasping when Baron pulls on the leash hard enough that their bodies are flushed together.

“Don’t talk back to him either.” Baron warns, glaring down at him. “We’re gonna teach you to behave. If one cock won’t do the trick, maybe two cocks will.”

Allen’s eyes blow open at the implication and he looks to Shane again, holding onto his leash. “I-I can’t take both of you at the same time, please-”

“I’m sorry, I thought you told me earlier how much you wanted us to double penetrate you?” Baron furrows his eyebrows curiously, beckoning Shane over with his other finger and as Shane climbs up onto the bed, that’s when Baron turns Allen around to face his boyfriend - now lying on the bed, his arms crossed behind his head. “Trust me, Allen, you’re gonna thank us when we’re done with you. We’re gonna fuck you, come in you, and leave you alone to think about how much of a brat you’ve been.” Baron finishes, pushing Allen right onto his boyfriend’s body.

He pouts, hands clinging onto the collar of his boyfriend’s shirt and staring at him with a pleading expression. “Daddy…” Allen whimpers.

“Sorry, Baron’s right. You need to be taught a lesson - I thought you’d at least be good for our guest but if you’re not, well, we’re just gonna have to speed things along here.” Shane tells him softly, acting as sort of a disappointed dad.

“I will be good.” Allen nods. “I promise.”

“It’s not that I don’t wanna believe you, baby boy, but we just need to make absolute sure…” Shane trails off, moving his hands to grab onto Allen’s asscheeks, spreading him open. His mouth moves by Allen’s ear, a gentle kiss to his lobe. “And it is what you want, right?” He whispers, one hand moving down to grab his own cock, lining it up with Allen’s hole. “To be filled up by both of us? The both of us fucking you at the same time?”

Allen’s too convincing sometimes! Shane has to make sure this is still what Allen wants, that they’re not crossing any lines at all - that Allen is just acting like he can’t take this.

“Of course it is.” Allen whispers back, Baron not being able to hear any of the conversation with their hushed tones. “And I’m gonna love every second of it - it’s my fucking  _dream_ , Shane.” He grins reassuringly, pulling his head back to look down into Shane’s eyes, moving down so his hole could settle right over the head of Shane’s cock.  “And yours too, daddy. So come on, give us what we both want - fuck me already.”

Shane grins, nodding at the younger man before he presses their lips together gently to distract Allen as he slides into him. Allen’s not as tight as he was before but he still feels amazing and Shane moans with pleasure the instant he sinks into that heat, Allen giving a loud moan of his own as he’s welcomed with the best feeling in the world - having Shane inside him.

“Feel good?”

_“So_  good, thank you…” Allen moans, pressing his face into Shane’s neck. “I can take another. Just go slow, both of you. Please.”

Because as much of a slut as Allen is, he’s never taken two cocks at once. It’s going to hurt like a _bitch_  and though he’s prepared himself, he still doesn’t think it’ll be enough.

 

Shane looks at Baron from over Allen’s shoulder, nodding and giving him the go ahead. Baron nods in acknowledgement and gets in between Shane’s legs, settling behind Allen with one hand spreading open Allen’s ass. His hole is loosened up already from the many sexual activities today but Baron has to do as Allen says, ease him into amount he’s taking. Honestly, he’s kind of amazed that Allen wants to do this because Baron would _never_  take that much in his ass. They don’t call him the phenomenal one for nothing!

Baron slowly eases himself into Allen’s hole, very, _very_  slowly until he’s bottomed out alongside Shane and just as Allen thought, it hurts. It hurts a lot, like the breath is being knocked out of him, and there’s a huge searing pain he feels but you know what? He’s never been so full before and that’s the most intoxicating feeling in the world to him. This pain is worth it for that alone - he’s never felt more like a slut than in this moment and Allen never wants to forget it. He truly, honestly feels complete.

But also it hurts and he’s immediately biting down onto Shane’s neck when Baron is all the way inside him, Baron’s cock right alongside Shane’s. Allen’s nails are digging brutally hard into Shane’s skin through his shirt and Shane can feel that pain too but he knows that Allen is going through a lot. He can’t imagine what it’s like to have two dicks inside you at once, just that it must fucking hurt and Allen is a fucking mad man for doing this. And _wanting_  to do this, hell, Shane just wanted a threesome but he didn’t say double penetration.

Even Baron has Allen’s best wishes in mind. His hands move up to grab his collar, looking over at Shane with raised eyebrows as he fingers dance along the clasp. Shane gives him the go ahead and he unlocks the collar, releasing it from Allen’s neck and tossing it to the side. With Allen’s neck free, Baron presses kisses against the side in an attempt to soothe him and the more he kisses Allen’s neck, the more Shane’s fingers run up and down his sides in a soothing fashion, it calms Allen down. A few minutes later and Allen feels calm enough to finally allow some movement, and his teeth unlatch from Shane’s neck though he keeps his face buried against it. He doesn’t think he can get out any words because Shane and Baron’s cocks have literally fucked it out of him but he can still moan and groan and make pretty noises. Besides, Shane knows how much Allen can take and he’ll stop it if it gets bad - Shane’s good at knowing his limits.

Baron and Shane’s movements don’t really sync at first and it’s a bit awkward with the different rhythms and constant shifting of the hips but eventually they find a rhythm that works for the both of them. Shane thrusts in, Baron thrusts out, and so on and so forth. Allen finds his breath at one point and raises his head, staring down at Shane with almost glassy eyes and gasping anytime the heads of their cocks brush over his prostate.

 

“You doing alright, baby?” Shane breathes, grinding his hips into Allen along with Baron, which pulls quite a lovely moan that’s full of pleasure and no pain at all from the man in between them.

“Oh _god,_ now I am…” Allen gasps, his eyes falling back shut and his mouth parting open. “J-Just keep fucking me right there and I’ll be fine. Oh my god, I’ve never… I-I’ve never felt this full in my life, I love it so much, love this so much.”

“Gotta admit, I love being inside you.” Baron rumbles against Allen’s ear, moaning as a surge of pleasure sends through him. “And you’ve been a good boy now so far… I’m proud of you. Aren’t you proud of him, Shane?” He kisses Allen’s cheek, peering at Shane from Allen’s shoulder.

“Oh, of course I am.” Shane’s hands frame Allen’s face and he kisses him rather sweetly. “Mmm, he can be such a perfect boy when he wants to. And he’s doing so good at taking the both of us right now.”

“I-I think I can take more.” Allen nods against Shane’s mouth with a groan, licking his lips. “Yeah, do it. G-Gimme more. I’ll let you know if you need to stop.”

Thank god because this slow pace, although nice, was agonizing! The two men quicken their thrusts, Allen’s tightness and the friction against the other cock doing a lot in terms of their own pleasure and with the added speed, the way both of their cocks are brushing over Allen’s prostate, it’s no surprise how close the men are.

Baron and Shane are the first to come, doing so one after another with shared low, manly sounding groans and grunts from the both of them as they empty their loads inside Allen’s ass and that’s just the thing that kickstarts Allen’s orgasm as well. Allen throws his head back, trying to grind himself back on their cocks as quick as he can to keep his own pleasure going, his moans growing louder the closer he gets to the edge. And soon, it hits him, the most intense thing he’s ever felt - his eyes blow open briefly before screwing shut and his hips stutter before he comes across Shane’s shirt with his nails managing to rip some of the material. Oops. Not like Shane can’t just buy more with how fucking rich he is.

Baron pulls out slowly but Shane stays inside, holding his boyfriend close as he murmurs encouragement and sweet things into his ear. His hand massages the back of Allen’s scalp and his other hand holds onto his back, refusing to pull out until Allen tells him too - because Allen likes it when Shane stays inside him and Shane does as well, wanting to prolong this for as much as he can.

As Baron cleans himself up, he looks over to the couple on the bed still basking in their orgasms with each other. He doesn’t know if he should’ve stayed inside Allen or not but now, he feels like he’s invading on some private moment between them. Sex is one thing, doing like… actual boyfriend stuff is another. Baron’s hands fumble around and he reaches for his clothes but Shane notices the slight awkwardness of Baron’s actions and speaks up.

 

“Hey, you can use our shower to clean up.” Shane offers. “And you can stay for a little if you want. After stuff like this, I always try to do some aftercare with him - you’re welcome to join in.”

“I wouldn’t be like… the odd one or anything?” Baron asks, balling up his clothes as he looks towards the bathroom.

“You just fucked my boyfriend, I like to think we’re a lot closer now.”

“I’m right here.” Allen says, looking back towards Baron, er, trying his best too. “But yeah, you should stay. Will you?”

Baron purses his lips, patting at his clothes a few times in thought. His teeth gnaw along his bottom lip and he breathes in deeply before exhaling with a nod.

“Yeah, why not? If I’m gonna keep fucking you, I might as well learn how y’all do things, right?”

Baron doesn’t wanna admit it either but deep down, now that he’s fucked Allen and got a taste of what his relationship is like with Shane… he’s kind of hooked on the feeling.


End file.
